Againstshipping Songfics
by Manny-Elaine
Summary: This is my reuploaded Againstshipping Songfics! Chapter one is no longer like, six songfics- its one! YEAH ME! R
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything- the song or Pokemon**

16 year old Paul Samuels looks down at the microphone in his hand. This is the first time he had ever tried to sing at the Veilstone Karoke Bar. He only went because she went here.

"And now, introducing, a young man from right here in Veilstone City, Paul Samuels!"

A small applause came over the crowd as he walked onto stage.

He was nervous because he saw her in the crowd. She was the one he was singing for.

She was Zoey Bruno, a Co-Ordinator from Snowpoint City. He had fallen in love with her, and she hadn't returned his feelings. So, he began singing,

_"My life is brilliant  
My love is pure  
I saw an angel"_

He looked at Zoey for a brief moment.

_"Of that I'm sure  
She smiled at me  
on the subway  
She was with another man"_

He remembered the first day they met, he had accidently bumped into her and she had been with some other guy.

"Lucky guy." He thought when he went home that day.

_"But I won't lose no sleep on that  
'Cause I've got a plan"_

He looked right at her when he sang the chorus. Zoey was shocked at how much attention he was giving her.

_"You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful,  
it's true  
I saw you face  
in a crowded place"_

The first time Paul laid eyes on her, it was a crowded train station going to the Resort Area.

_"And I don't know what to do  
'Cause I'll never be with you"_

He knew that he would never live up to her.

"Yeah, she caught my eye As we walked on by She could see from my face that I was Flyin' high"

_"And I don't think that  
I'll see her again  
But we shared a moment  
that will last till the end"_

He kept staring at her, causing her to blush hard.

_"You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful,  
it's true  
I saw you face  
in a crowded place  
And I don't know what to do  
'Cause I'll never be with you"_

How he longed to be with her know matter how much he knew he wouldn't be.

_"You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful,  
it's true  
There must be an angel  
with a smile on her face"_

To him, she was an angel right from heaven.

_"When she thought up  
that I should be with you  
But it's time to face the truth  
I will never be with you"_

The song and Paul gave the microphone back to the announcer.

"How touching. Next we have..." Paul did not stay to hear the rest. He went right out the door, not waiting for for anyone. Then, he heard someone calling his name.

"Paul! Paul, wait up!" He turned around to see the girl he was singing for. He tried to avoid looking into her chocolate brown eyes. But he lost and stared at her.

"That... that was really good." Zoey complimented.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Paul answered. There was an awkward silence.

Then, Zoey asked, "Was that about me?"

"Uhm, yeah, it was. Zoey, I love you. If you don't love me back, that's fine." Paul turned and walked away.

But Zoey grabbed his hand and held him back. He turned back around to her. She went up to him until their faces were less than 3 inches apart.

"Who said I didn't love you back?" She said.

Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed back as he put his arms around her waist. When they let go, Paul whispered into her ear, "You're Beautiful."

**A/N okay, there is the first chapter of the redone Againstshipping songfics! Review!! OOC, I know!! : D**


	2. Pumpin' Up The Party

**Don't own anything. You know that. -_-**

15 year old Zoey Bruno is sitting in a retirement home visiting her grandmother. But she'd rather be any where else in the world. She sighed.

"Why is it so boring here?" She thought aloud.

Her mother and brother were in another room, so she was all alone. A radio played soft old music from way back then. A stack of newspaper was lined up against the chair she was sitting in. The door was shut and the room was soundproof. She knew. Someone told her before she came in here.

"And next up a favorite of young ones out there! Let's pump up the party with Miley Cyrus's song, Pump up the Party!" Zoey rolled her eyes at the lame pun. A familer song played. She loved this song. It always made her want to get up and dance.

_"Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now  
Start pumpin' up the party now"_

She cracked the door slighty to look around to see if anyone was coming. When the coast was clear, she shut the door and turned up the music.

_"It's the same old, same grind  
But we don't feel we're wasting time  
Not so bored that we can't find a better way  
My friends, my kind"_

She started to walk around the room, sort of dancing.

_"No one's gettin' left behind  
If they did it'd be a crime  
That's why we say  
Let the music start a revolution  
No time to play it safe"_

As the chorus started, she spun in a circle before stopping short.

"Hey"

She rose her arms to the air.

_"Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now  
Start pumpin' up the party now"_

she made several dance moves including jumping once, and throwing her fists in random directions.

_"They can't  
We can  
Parents might not understand  
Having fun without a plan  
But that's what we do  
We're all here (Let's go!)"_

she threw her fist in the air again.

_"Gotta make this party grow  
Together we can make it blow  
Right through the roof  
The music's gonna start a revolution  
Too late to play it safe"_

Little did she know, but someone was watching her and smiling.

_"Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now  
Start pumpin' up the party now"_

Boy was she having a fun time. It had been about a couple months since she had danced around for fun.

_"We don't have to paint by numbers  
Let our voice come out from under  
Hear it rise  
Feel the thunder  
It's time to lose control_

_Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now  
Start pumpin' up the party now  
Pumpin' up the party now  
Party now, party now_

_Hey  
Get up  
Get loud  
Start pumpin' up the party now  
Start pumpin' up the party now  
Start pumpin' up the party now  
Start pumpin' up the party now"_

When she stopped, she sat down on the ground, criss crossed. She was out of breath when she heard slow clapping. She turned around as she stood up. She gasped at who it was.

It was a boy with purple hair that ended under his chin. He wore a blue and black jacket, black baggy jeans, and black sneakers.

He stopped clapping and folded his arms. He walked up to her. He was Paul, Zoey's close friend. They were also in love with each other, but would never ever, EVER admit to anyone.

"So, I guess you're pumping up the party?" Paul asked.

Zoey chuckled weakly and smiled guiltily.

"Don't tell anyone, please." She said.

"Ok, Troublesome. Have fun, but it might be hard to pump up this party." Paul joked pointing his thumb outside the door.

Zoey looked outside. It was just old people playing bingo. Very. Boring.

"I see what you mean..." Zoey mumbled.

**A/N BAM! There is chappie numba 2!!! Review!!!**


	3. Clumsy

**Guess what I don't own!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!! T.T**

_Can't help it  
The girl can't help it  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it_

Zoey Bruno is walking with her friend, Paul Samuels, to the Sunnyshore City Gym so he can earn his 8th badge. Zoey is hesitant towards going, but goes anyway.

So, they are walking in silence when Zoey falls flat on her face. She tripped over her own two feet... yet again. Paul cracks up laughing as she stands up and yells "I'M OKAY!"

_First time  
That I saw your eyes  
Boy you looked right through me, mmmhmm  
Played it cool  
But I knew you knew  
That cupid hit me, mmm mmm_

When they first met, they were in Jubilife City. They accidently bumped into each other. And after getting to know each other a bit, Zoey walked away but fell over. That was started her clumisness.

Paul helped her up while laughing a bit.

_You got me tripping, stumbling, flipping, fumbling  
Clumsy cause I'm falling in love  
You got me slipping, tumbling, sinking, fumbling  
Clumsy cause I'm falling in love  
So in love with you_

When they had known each other for a couple weeks, they met up again in Hearthome City. And once again, Zoey went to go see him, but she fell over. He laughed once more and helped her up.

"Clumsy!"

_Can't help it  
The girl can't help it  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it_

_Can't breath  
When you touch my sleeve  
Butterflies so crazy, mmm mmm  
Whoa now,  
think I'm going down  
Friends don't know whats with me, mmm mmm_

Once, they had ended up staying in one cave together. They were sitting side-by-side when a Jigglypuff accidently put them to sleep! When they woke up, Zoey was lying sideways and her head was rested on his chest, facing his face. He was lying straight and leaned up against a wall.

She couldn't breathe because his arm was on her side, holding her closer to him. She ended up falling back to sleep.

_You got me tripping, stumbling, flipping, fumbling  
Clumsy cause I'm falling in love  
You got me slipping, tumbling, sinking, fumbling  
Clumsy cause I'm falling in love  
So in love with you_

A different time, they were in Pastoria City. Paul called her name and she was walking over to him. When she got to him, she tripped and went flying into him. She fell over on top of him! She was on his stomach!

"You are so clumsy." He said while laughing.

_Can't help it  
The girl can't help it  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it_

_You know, this isn't the first time this has happened to me  
This love sick thing  
I like serious relationships and a  
A girl like me don't stay single for long  
Cause everytime a boyfriend and I break up  
My world is crushed and I'm all alone  
The love bug crawls right back up and bites me  
and I'm back_

Guys had asked her out once in a while and she rarely ever said yes, but when she did, which was so UNOFTEN ((A/N she isn't one of those people that say "Yes" to everyone that asks her out)) he usually breaks up with her because she is so nice. And she doesn't really care.

_Can't help it  
The girl can't help it  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it  
Can't help it  
The girl can't help it_

_You got me tripping, stumbling, flipping, fumbling  
Clumsy cause I'm falling in love  
You got me slipping, tumbling, sinking, fumbling  
Clumsy cause I'm falling in love  
So in love with you_

The last time they saw each other, Zoey almost fell over, but strong arms caught her.

She looked up and saw Paul.

"What's up, Troublesome?" He asked. The way he was holding her, they looked like they were doing the waltz and he had just dipped her.

"The sky is up, but I was almost down on the ground. Thanks." She said.

Paul laughed at the pun. But he didn't let her stand up. Instead he got closer and closer. She mimicked his actions and did the same. They moved in until their lips were barely touching. Then, Paul closed the gap between them.

Zoey, after shaking off the shock, put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

_So in love with you..._

**A/N NUMBA THREE!!! ... nothin' much to say. Review!!!**


	4. Just like a Tattoo

**Nothing. That's what I own. Nothing. -_-**

**A/N So the story is Paul and Zoey have been best friends since they were little kids. But now, Paul moved to Jubilife City, leaving Zoey in Veilstone City.**

_Oh, oh, oh_

_"No matter what you say about love  
I keep coming back for more  
Keep my hand in the fire  
Sooner or later,  
I'll get what I'm asking for"_

15 year-old Zoey Bruno sits on her bed listening to the radio.

"Why did this song have to play?" She thought aloud.

"Because the chances are they'd play something that WON'T make you upset aren't in your favor." A voice said.

Zoey turned her head and her 10 year-old brother was in the door way. His name was Joey. Zoey chucked her pillow at him.

"GO AWAY!!" She yelled.

_"No matter what you say about life  
I learn every time I bleed  
That truth is a stranger  
Soul is in danger,  
I gotta let my spirit be free"_

She sighed. She missed him so much. She felt a tear stream down her cheek. She wiped it. She stood up, got her pillow, sat back down on her bed and hugged it.

She touched the necklace he gave her for her birthday when she turned 9.

_"To admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I have to move on  
And leave you behind"_

How could she leave him behind? She loved him! She felt more and more tears fall. She sang along to the chorus.

_"I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_(Just like a tattoo,  
I'll always have you  
I'll always have you,  
I'll always have you)"_

Her mother had told her that he'll always be with her somehow because best friends never leave each other. But it was so lonely with out him.

No one to do homework with, no one to play video games against, no one to cheer her up or vice versa. She had to face facts, there was an empty place in her heart.

_"I'm sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking sides  
When I looked in the mirror,  
didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could"_

She hadn't been herself since he left. She was usually so happy and smiling. But, if she remembers correctly, she hasn't been happy since she found out he was moving.

_"Stop, admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I gotta be strong  
And leave you behind"_

She groaned. Everyone told her to forget but she couldn't and never would ever.

_"I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you I'll always have you)"

Tears were coming down fast now.

_"If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me and you  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything i do"_

The other day, she thought she saw him in the hallway at school, but she was only seeing things because when she went up to him, he disapeered.

_"I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo"_

Her heart ached with a million pains. ((A/N Is that too sappy?!?!))

_"I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo"_

_Just like a tattoo I'll always have you"_

Her voice was cracking from crying and singing.

"Zoey?" Her brother asked.

"What? How long have you been there?" She answered.

"Uhm, the whole time. But listen--" She cut him off.

"Go away." She said coldy. She wiped her eyes again.

"Fine but what should I tell the person that wants to see you down stairs?" He replied. Zoey was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Go look downstairs. But, wash your face. Its bright red." Joey said before leaving.

Zoey went to the bathroom and splashed her face with water. Then she went downstairs and gasped.

It was a boy. Around 16 years old. He was tall and had purple hair that fell in his eyes and ended above his shoulders. He wore a black and purple sweat shirt, black baggy jeans, and black sneakers.

It was exactly who she missed the most. With out thinking, she ran to him and they hugged each other.

Zoey's mother left them alone. Joey wanted to stay to see what happened, but Maddie, her mother's name, pulled him out of there.

When they let go, they were both smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Zoey asked.

"What? I have to have an excuse to see my best friend?" Paul joked.

"No, I guess not. I missed you a lot." She said hugging him again. She held back tears.

"I missed you, too. I came here because I have to tell you something." Paul said. Zoey let go of him.

"You can tell me anything. You know that." She smiled.

"Tell him!!!" A voice inside her head yelled.

"No!!" She thought back.

"Then I'll make you tell him!" The voice yelled again. Then, something came over her and she held back the urge to tell him.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I-I uhm, well, I-" He swallowed hard.

But before he could continue, he felt a pair of warm lips on his. It finally dawned on that Zoey had kissed him. He kissed her back anyway.

"I'm sorry, I just- just, go on what you were saying." She said, slightly embarrassed and blushing lightly.

He didn't say anything. Instead, this time he kissed her. She deepened the kiss by leaning into him.

In the doorway, her mother smirked.

"How did I know." She said.

"Well, uhm, I love you." Paul said.

"I love you, too, Paul." After she said that, they leaned in for another kiss.

**A/N wow, that was a weak ending. -_- review.**


	5. Love Story

**Do I have to say it? I don't own anything. -_-**

A young scarlet-haired girl around the age of 18 walks around yet another grand ball her father, the king, threw to find her a groom. She felt she was too young for marrige. But she knew it was the law.

She wore a pure white-as-snow dress that was down to her ankles. It sort of poofed out slightly below the waist. White gloves reached her elbows on her arms. The dress was sleeveless. A tiara was placed neatly in her very short hair.

_We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

Her name is Princess Zoey Bruno, the heir to the entire Johto Region.

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know..._

She walked to the far side of the great room and spotted a man around her age. His purple hair was quite long for a boy, but looked good on him.

He wore what every other male wore- a black tuxedo. ((A/N Minus the hat.))

He walked up to her and said, "Hello, Princess." He bowed his head and so did Zoey.

"Good day to you, too. May I ask of your name?" She replied.

"My name is Paul from Veilstone, milady." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Hey you! Get away from my daughter! She is to be married but not to the son of a caniving cheat!" Someone said.

Zoey turned around. It was her father, King Volkner.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you please don't go.  
And I said..._

Paul bowed in apology.

"I'm very sorry, your majesty. Good-bye." He then left.

"Wait." Princess Zoey called after him.

"Yes, Princess?" He answered. King Volkner had already gone away.

"Why don't I meet you in the garden soon?" She suggested.

"I'd be honored." Paul answered.

"I'll be waiting for you." Princess Zoey said before curtseying and walking away.

She knew him alright. She was in love with him. She had already known everything there was to know about him.

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

Princess Zoey quietly goes out to the garden. She holds a lanturn in one hand and holds up her dress so she can walk in the other.

"Paul? Are you here?" She whispers.

"I'm right here, Princess." Paul comes out from the darkness. They both smile. "

Please, call me Zoey." She says. Paul kisses her hand again.

"As you wish, milady. But we must be quiet. I'm not supposed to be here you know. My father still despises yours."

He released her hand. But she held his. Their fingers intertwined with each others. They held their hands up and smiled.

"May I have this dance?" Paul asked. Zoey bowed.

"Certaintly." The two waltzed in the night.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh._

Their moment of talking and dancing was ruined when Zoey's father saw them.

"Stay away from Zoey! I shall speak to your father!" he scolded, ripping them apart, literally. His hands were gripped tightly on Zoey's forearms.

"I'm very sorry, once again, your majesty. I must be going anyway. Good-bye, Princess." Paul said as he turned and left.

"Wait, please don't go yet!" Zoey begged. He turned around to look at her.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I shall see you again." Then he left.

_Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, please don't go-  
And I said..._

"Why do you associate with him? He is not suitable matierial for you! And to be all alone, he could've done something so he and his father could take over Johto! You are a Princess!" King Volkner said once everyone had left the ball.

"Father, he is a prince! You said I am to marry a prince! I love him!" Zoey protested. It just made her father scoff.

"Get out of my sight. You are not to be in love with that scoundrel's son." He said dismissing his own daughter.

Zoey picked up her dress and walked down a long hallway. She looked down and saw Paul there. She smiled.

"Please help me! My father is trying to tell me how to feel!" She called down to him.

"Don't worry. Our love may be difficult, but its real. We will make it out together. Don't be afraid. I must go,  
for I am to be with my father. I just had to see you again. Good-bye, my love! I shall come back for you! I promise I will!" Paul yelled up to her.

"Farewell!" Zoey waved good-bye as he walked out of sight.

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-_

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh._

2 months later...

Zoey stands in the same hallway she was in the last time she saw Prince Paul. She missed him terribly. She had no way of knowing what happened to him or if he was alright. All she could do was wonder. She was tired of waiting for him to come back for her.

Then, she heard footsteps down the hall. She looked and saw her mother, Queen Madiline. She was holding an envolope.

"Zoey! This came for you! It does not have a return address." She said, handing Zoey the envolope.

Zoey opened it and read it over. She gasped. It was from Paul!

"I must get changed!" Zoey exclaimed as she rushed to her room.

She changed into a less dressy outfit. It looked old and worn, but it was very beautiful. It was a shade of burgundy and was quater-sleeved. She put on a yellow apron on over it. She tied it behind her. She slipped on yellow ballet flats. She also put a head dress on to disguise herself.

"I'm going to town, mother! I will be back soon!" She told her mother before rushing out the door. She met Paul on the outskirts of town.

_I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said..._

She looked around for him. Then she saw him.

He wore a brown and white shirt. The torso was brown and the sleeves were white. He also wore dark brown baggy pants and brown shoes.

"Zoey!" He said walking to her.

"Paul! Oh thank heavens I can see you again! For the last two months, I've felt so alone! Where were you? I waited all day and night, but you never came. They are still trying to tell me how to feel. I'm not sure what to do anymore." She said.

Then, Paul got down on one knee. He pulled something out of his pocket.

It was a golden ring!

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

She gasped.

He said, "Zoey, my love, please marry me. You'd never be alone again. I love you, we both know that. In the two months I've been gone, I talked to your father and he approved. If you pick out a white dress, we'll have a wedding to your liking. Please."

Zoey dropped to her knees in front of him.

"Oh, Paul. I love you too! I will marry you!" She exclaimed. Paul took her hand and put the ring on her ring finger.

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad --  
You'll pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh._

They then shared their first kiss. The first kiss of many.

_We were both young when I first saw you._

**A/N Best. Songfic. I've. Ever. Written!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Gotta find you

**NOTHING. I OWN NOTHING.**

Paul Samuels sits on a dock holding his guitar strumming it. He pushes his bangs away from his face.

((A/N I'm not going to say what they are wearing. Just say that they are wearing what they always wear. Ok??))

"Hey." Someone says. He turns around to see his friend, Zoey Bruno.

"Hey yourself." He says. He motions her to sit next to him. She does so.

((A/N lets say that Paul is really talented in the music area and he has a recording contract. Zoey wants a recording contract, but can't get one. They both can sing.))

"What are you doing?" Zoey asks.

"Can't get this song right. Can I play it for ya?" He answers.

"Sure." Paul smiles and starts strumming again.

_"Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
What it means to know just who I am  
I think I finally found a better place to start  
No one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah  
Yeah  
You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
Been feeling lost  
Can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Next to you, you next to me  
Oh  
I need to find you  
Yeah  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (need to find you)  
Gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that im singing  
I need to find you (need to find you)  
Gotta find you (gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
Yeah  
Gotta find you"_

"Wow. That's really good. Whose it for?" Zoey asks.

"See I wrote this last night after I heard this girl singing. Her voice was amazing. Now I can't forget about her. I want to find her." Paul answers.

"How did the song go?" Zoey says smiling.

"It went, 'This is real, This is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, Gonna let light shine on me,' Zoey joined him, 'Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be, this is me.'" They sang.

"You know it?" Paul asks.

"Paul, that was me. I sang that last night. I have proof if you want it." Zoey says as she pulls out a notebook from her backpack.

On it, it said in red letters, "Zoey's songs." She opened it up and gave it to Paul.

After skimming the page, he looked up at Zoey.

"It really is yours." He says.

"You found her." Zoey said, smiling.

**THE END!!!**

**A/N Okay, at that is that. Review!!**


	7. Kiss The Girl

**I own nothing! wow, thats a.. surprise.. -_-**

**Paul's POV:****  
**I sits across from my friend Zoey in a restaurant. We're both silent.

**((A/N well, you kinda have to be silent when you are eating!!))**

I look up at her. But continue eating. Then, a song comes on the radio.

Its "Kiss The Girl" by Ashley Tisdale. I listen to it because I know Zoey likes it. Time to find out why she does.

_"There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl."_

I look back at her. Strange how accurate the song was. She was right across from me. She hasn't said much all night.

But still, I like having her company. There really is something about her I like, or maybe even... love.

I have considering trying to kiss her once or twice.

_"Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)"_

I want her? I know I do? She couldn't return my feelings-- she's got a million fan boys after her. How could I walk up to her and kiss her?

_"Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)"_

Shy? That's why I can't tell her? I am going to miss her because she is going to another region soon. Maybe I could... No. I hear her calling my name.

"Paul, are you done?" She asks.

"Yeah." I answer. We stand up and I pay.

"Thanks." She says.

"No problem. Hey, I want to show you something." I lead her outside and to a lake. Then, I hear that same song. I look around and see a radio on a boat, blasting the music.

"What do you want to show me?" She asks again.

"My dad let me take his boat out the other day, so I thought I might take you out on it tonight." I explain. I sit in the driver's seat and she sits in the passenger's seat. I put the keys in the ignition and drive away. I look at her and see her smiling wide. I stop driving once we're far enough in the lake. I return her smile. I hear the song again.

_"Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)"_

Ya know, she really hasn't said anything. Maybe if I do, she will say something. We are in a quiet, romantic lake. I look at the water at the side. I see two Luvdiscs playing together. They're probably in love and happy.

_"Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl"_

For some reason, the more I listen to that song, the more I want to. Its like the only thing holding me back is my self.

_"Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala,  
Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala,  
Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl"_

It could be that not only am I shy, but I'm also scared of rejection. Or that I'm hiding how I feel. Man, this song is makin' me realize A LOT of things.

_"Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl"_

I really am going to miss her. After a couple seconds of thinking, I say, "Hey, Zoey?"

"Yeah?" She answers, looking at me with her big innocent brown eyes.

I ask, "Could you, uhm, close your eyes?" She smiles and nods her head again. Then, she closes her eyes. I lean over to her, put one hand on her cheek, and...

_"Lalalala, Lalalala (Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala (Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl Kiss the girl (Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl"_

Kiss her. Much to my surprise, Zoey kisses back. I move my arms to around her waist and pull her into my lap. She puts her arms around my neck. I can feel her run her hands through my hair. Ok, I definately love that song.

**The End!!!**


	8. Bleeding Love

**I. Don't. Own. Anything.**

**This is a songfic, but the song doesn't come in for a while. A little violent!!**

Paul walks in a dense forest, his fists clenched.

"Why does she follow me everywhere? Its like she's some kinda dog or shadow." He thought.

Just then, as if the devil was trying to torture him, she showed up.

Her name was Zoey, a scarlet haired co-ordinator.

"Hey!" She said.

"What do you want?" Paul asked, his voice filled with annoyance. She walked up along side of him.

"Just saying hi. What's new?" Paul rolled his eyes.

"That's none of your business, now is it?" He answers.

"Just wondering." She says. After a bit, she was still walking with him. He sighed. He turned to her and grabbed her collar.

"Why do you keep following me?!" He yelled. He continued before she could answer, "I'm sick of it. Unless you give me a good reason, I'll make you stop following me around."

Zoey said, "Paul I just want to be friends." He scoffed.

"I don't need friends. Now you are going to leave me alone or else." He threatened.

"I don't believe you mean that." Zoey said.

"You don't? Well I'll have to show you." He let go of her and punched her right in the face. It sent her to the ground. She put her hand where he punched. When she removed it, there was blood. Her nose was bleeding. It wasn't broken, though.

"Go away." He said.

He walked away. But he stopped when he heard something.

"What is that? Is that... singing? Is it... Zoey?" He thought.

_"But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open"_

He turned around and looked at her.

"Paul, I'll leave you alone from now on. But let me say something. I know that you may say that you don't want anyone around you. But I know deep down, you are just a hurt soul, looking for someone to love you. I know what your parents did to you. You told me yourself. And I want you to know that I follow you because you need someone to love you. I truly care and love you." She said.

Then she got up and walked in the oppisite direction of him.

"What have I done?" He thought aloud.

"Zoey, wait!" He called out to her.

"I thought you said to go away." She replied.

"I know. I just wanted to say... that... I'm really sorry. I wouldn't of hurt you if I'd known that earlier."

He walked up to her and put one hand on her shoulder. It made her jump and flinch, like he was going to hurt her again. She didn't move or say or do anything. All she did was swallow real hard to get rid of the lump in her throat.

"Please forgive me?" He asked. She faced the ground.

"Of course. I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have followed you like I did. And... I meant what I said before." She answered.

He walked in front of her.

"Two more things. Thank you." She looked up at him. Her nose was still bleeding slightly. She had a hankercheif in her hand. She dabbed it once.

"What for?" She asked.

"For being that someone that loves me." He responded. Zoey blushed looked away.

Then, she said, "What's the second thing?"

He cupped her chin and made her face him. He tilted her head and kissed her. She kissed back, even though she didn't know if he was only trying to make her feel better or if he really meant it. He let go of her chin and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. ((A/N Both their eyes were closed))

Zoey, still unsure about him, wrapped her arms around his neck. Neither cared that her nose was bleeding a a little bit. In fact, Paul asked for entrance and she granted it.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily. They didn't notice that their chests were right up against each other. They blushed when they did.

"What was that for?" Zoey asked.

"Because I love you, too." He replied. Zoey smiled.

Then, he leaned over and whispered into her ear, "And you won't have to bleed love ever again."

**A/N ok, I need to find a better ending! For my first Songfic, You're Beautiful, Paul whispered somethin' into Zoey's ear!! Help me out! Review!!!**


	9. Won't say I'm In Love

**Don't own squat. -_-**

**Zoey's POV:**

I walk around a garden in Hearthome City.

My two best friends, Misty and Dawn, have disappeared to god knows where.

My mind starts to wander.

I start to think about a certain purple-haired trainer.

I fell in love with him.

But of course, I knew it was wrong. He's such a jerk to everyone. He almost punched me once. We were lost and I was hurt. I had no choice but to follow him. He saw me following. He grabbed my by my collar and slammed me against a tree. He raised his fist to strike, but he must of decided I wasn't worth the trouble. He let me follow him as long as I didn't bother him or do anything to him.

I sigh.

Why I fell in love with him, I have no clue.

I hear my self singing,

_"If there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
I guess I've already one that.  
No man is worth the aggravation.  
__That's ancient history,  
been there, done that."_

Then, I hear two more vocals.

I look around and see Misty and Dawn.

_"Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya.  
Try to keep it hidden,  
honey we can see right through ya.  
Girl ya can't conceal it.  
We know how you're feelin,  
you you're thinking of."_ They sing.

They know how I feel, and they also know I won't admit it out loud.

_"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no."_ I sing.

Then they take over, _"You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it, uh oh."_

_"Its too... cliche. I won't say I'm in love.  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson.  
It feels so good when ya start out.  
My head is screaming, 'Get a grip, girl!'  
'Unless you're dying to cry you heart out!'"_

_"You keep on denying who are and how you're feelin.  
Baby, we're not buying,  
hon we saw ya hit the ceiling.  
Face it like a grown up.  
When ya gonna own up  
that ya got, got, got it bad?"_

_"Woah, no chance, no way I won't say it no, no!"_

_"Give up, give in. Check the grin, you're in love. You're doing flips read out lips you're in love."_

_"You're way off base.  
I won't say it!  
Get off my case,  
I won't say I'm in love!  
No chance, no way!  
I won't say it, no, no."_

_"Give up, give in, check the grin your in love!"_

"_This scene won't play! I won't say I'm in love!"_

_"You're doing flips read our lips your in love."_

_"You're way off base, I won't say it!"_

_"Girl, don't be proud, its ok, you're in love."_

_"No chance, no way. I won't say it, no no."_

_"Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love!"_

_"This scene won't play. I won't say I'm in love."_

No one sings for a couple of moments.

Then, I sing, _"Oh, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in... love."_

I sink to my knees.

Misty and Dawn stand in front of me with their hands on their hips.

"You can't love Paul. Yes you admitted it, but you can't. Zoey he coulda knocked you out cold that one time and left you in the woods!" Dawn said.

I look at the ground. I know she's right.

"Zoey, think about it. Could you really love someone that is mean to everyone-- including his Pokemon? Did you ever think about that?" Misty asks.

Tears well in my eyes.

"Look, bottom line, you fell in love with a total jerk. I don't know how you are going to live with yourself. And I know it won't be with Paul." Dawn said.

"Excuse me." Someone says.

Dawn and Misty turn around and gasp.

I don't look up. Tears fall down my cheeks.

Suddenly, the person that said excuse me lifts my face up.

I'm out of breath.

Its him.

Paul.

I get nervous, like he's going to hurt me. I don't know why.

"You... you love me?" He asks.

I dry my eyes. "Yes! I love you!"

He looks taken back.

The cold expression leaves his face.

He pulls my face towards his until his lips are on mine.

I kiss him back.

He pulls away from me.

Then, he mouths something.

It looks like, "I love you, too."

Then he stands up and walks away.

"Wow." I say, touching my lips.

"Wow what?!" Dawn and Misty say at once.

I look up at them.

They are both wide-eyed.

I half-smile.

"Nothing." I say.

Then I stand up and walk home.

**The End.**


	10. Perfect Person

**Don't own notin. You laywers know that, so SCRAM!!**

**The song comes in later.**

Paul Samuels along the icey side walk of Snowpoint City.

He doesn't even know why he came to this city.

All it is is snow.

But he does know why.

She lives in the Snowpoint Gym. Her sister is the gym leader here. Her dad is the gym leader in Sunnyshore. Her aunt is the gym leader in Hearthome.

Her name is Zoey Bruno.

He's done so many things he regrets to her. He's yelled at her, hurt her, psychially and emotionly, and much more. He wanted to find her and say that he's sorry. He never meant to do those things to her. He just got angry and mad.

He stopped walking when he was in front of the gym.

He looked inside and saw Zoey, her mom, her dad, her older sister, and her younger brother all together laughing.

She noticed him looking at her.

She scowled and mouthed, "Wait at the door. Now."

He lowered his head and did so.

He heard her family ask what she was doing.

Then, the door opened and she came out, still scowling. She slammed it behind her.

"Listen you, I've got half a mind to knock you out right now and leave you." She threatened.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Paul spoke before her.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I really oughta- what?" She asked.

_I'm not a perfect person.  
there are many things  
I wish I didnt do  
but I continue learning.  
I never meant to do those things to you.  
and so I have to say before I go,  
that I just want you to know_

"Zoey, I'm really sorry about everything I've done to you. I really am. I'm gonna change." He said.

Zoey couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Her she was, saying that she should punch him.

But here he was, apoligizing.

Her throat was dry because her mouth was wide open. Her eyes were filled with surprise.

I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be a reason to start over new, and the reason is you

She tried to speak, but still couldn't.

"I'm gonna try not to be as mean and cold-hearted as I was before." He said.

"You mean that?" She finally managed to say.

"Of course I do. Zoey, I'm not perfect. But I can do my best."

_I'm sorry that I hurt you,  
its something i must live with everyday  
and all the pain i put you through,  
i wish that i could take it all away  
and be the one who catches all your tears,  
thats why i need you to hear_

"I am sorry I hurt you. I wake up in the morning regretting I ever did." he swallowed hard.

Zoey's eyes were tearing up. One fell down her cheek.

He reached up and wiped it away.

I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you and so i have to say before i go that I just want you to know

He pulled his hand back.

"I guess... I guess I'll be going then. Bye, Zoey." Paul said as he tried to walk around her.

But she moved in front of him.

"Uh-uh. You're not leaving yet. You are going to tell me why you want to change." She demanded.

He sighed.

"Alright. Everyone thinks I'm a mean, harsh, cold jerk. I wanna show them that they're wrong." He answered.

Paul lowered his head and scuffed the toe of his shoe on the snow.

He continued, "And because... maybe... we could be friends if I wasn't a jerk."

_I've found a reason for me,  
to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new,  
and the reason is you  
I've found a reason to show  
a side of me you didnt know  
a reason for all that I do,  
and the reason is you_

"Wow. A side of you no one's known of. I'm lookin' foward to that." Zoey said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah..." Is all Paul said.

"I have something to say."

"Shoot."

"Paul, I'm going to help you. I will help you change from a jerk to a nice guy." She smiled at him.

He smiled back.

"Oh yeah, one more thing. Here, this is my promise that I will change."

Paul dug around his pants pocket and pulled out something silver.

It was a ring.

"A promise ring?" Zoey asked.

Paul shook his head yes.

"Do I have to put it on my self?" She joked smiling.

"Uhm, no. I'll-- I'll do that." He grabbed her right hand and put it on her ring finger.

She lifted up her hand to look at it.

Engraved, it said, "I promise."

She smiled and said, "Here's my promise to help you."

Zoey put one hand on his shoulder and pecked his lips gently.

Then when she let go, he smiled and walked away.

She went inside her house.

"What was that all about and what's on your finger?!" Her mother asked/yelled.

"A promise ring." Zoey answered, sitting on the couch and smiling.

"Promise for what?" Candice, her older sister, asked.

Joey, her younger brother, grabbed her hand and looked at it as she said, "A promise... to change."

**The End!!!**

**A/N: Review. Nothing much to say. -_-**


End file.
